vacances de rêve
by misao girl
Summary: U.A, 01&02; 03&04. Chap 3 up Quatre, Wufei et Heero, trois amis d'enfance préparent leur vacances d'été idéales. Il vont devoir faire face à quelques changements dans leur planning dont la rencontre avec des personnes très particulières.
1. Default Chapter

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, UA  
  
**couple **: 1&2, 3&4, 5&C  
**  
note **: paroles du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre *...*  
****

  
  
VACANCES DE RÊVES

  
  
  
  
_Enfin le jour J était arrivé, ils allaient enfin profiter du fruit de leur travail. Leurs vacances tant préparées et espérées étaient enfin à portée de main. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour atteindre cet objectif. Bien qu'étant partiel, le travail n'en était pas moins éreintant, ils en ont donc vu la fin d'un grand soulagement. Et maintenant leurs vacances de rêve n'étaient plus un projet mais une réalité. Pour s'assurer de la réussite de ce séjour, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. La préparation et les détails du voyage avaient été confiés à Quatre qui avait eu l'idée de ce voyage et qui le préparait depuis plus de trois mois. Le lieu de destination était le lieu idéal, l'île des açores, île portugaise où le climat était absolument parfait pour des vacances d'été. Les trois amis étaient très contents de se rendre dans un tel lieu de rêve où les plages étaient absolument parfaites et le paysage des plus magnifiques. Il ne manquait plus que deux heures avant de s'envoler vers cette magnifique île et l'excitation était à son comble pour les trois adolescents qui pensaient déjà au sable chaud et au soleil bienfaiteur. _  
  
********************  
  
_Le voyage en avion fut très long mais les trois jeunes hommes n'y pensèrent pas occupé à prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire lors de leurs vacances. Quatre avait un planning tout prêt, il avait prévu plusieurs visites touristiques pour découvrir l'île. Wufei et Heero, eux, improviseraient au moment venu, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était du repos et du soleil. A la sortie de l'avion, ils se dégourdirent un peu les jambes avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel. Ils allaient enfin avoir la récompense de leur année fastidieuse de travail scolaire, deux mois de repos, mais il semblerait que le destin ai prévu des projets spéciaux pour eux._  
  
-Ouch !   
  
-Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention _s'écria Heero en direction de la tornade brune qui venait de le cogner et d'envoyer, par la même occasion, ses valises à terre. _  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.   
  
-Manquerait plus que ça _continua le japonais sans même regarder son interlocuteur, son attention étant porté sur le ramassage de ses valises éparpillées.  
_  
*Super j'ai bousculé un grincheux* _pensa le natté qui reluquait tout de même le postérieur du dit grincheux._  
  
-Non mais Duo t'es pas possible, je t'avais pourtant dis de te calmer _reprocha Trowa._  
  
-Excuse moi Tro-man.  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
-Oui mon Trowawouinet d'amour.  
  
-Maintenant il faut qu'on retrouve ton frère. Je me demande comment on va s'en sortir dans toute cette foule !   
  
-C'est simple tu trouves un marchand de glace, tu trouves Chris.  
  
  
*Non mais je rêve, il me bouscule et ne m'aide même pas à ramasser mes valises et en plus voilà qu'il fait une scène de ménage avec son copain. J'ai bien envie de voir à quoi ils ressemblent, histoire de les éviter le plus possible.*_ Lorsque Heero se releva pour regarder les deux énergumènes, il croisa tout d'abord un regard émeraude dénué de toute expression. Ce regard l'intrigua, ce jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir un calme olympien, il semblait quelqu'un de confiance, en tout cas ce n'était pas lui son agresseur._ [Hee-chan tout de suite les grands mots !]_Il posa donc son regard sur l'autre jeune homme et il en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement irrésistibles, jamais il n'avait vu des yeux pareils. Leur couleur était exceptionnelle. Heero se demanda comment décrire cette couleur... Améthyste, oui c'était le mot juste, ces yeux étaient améthystes. Son regard était pareil aux pierres précieuses : d'une indéfinissable beauté, cette beauté qui nous fascine tant qu'on ne peut détourner les yeux. Heero ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait qu'admirer ces yeux si uniques. Soudain une main passa devant ses yeux. _  
  
  
-Heero ? Heero répond moi ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-T'es sûr ? Tourne toi je vais voir si t'es pas blessé.  
  
-Quatre je n'ai rien.  
  
-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. Je l'ai bousculé sans faire attention _s'excusa le natté en souriant._  
  
*Comment peut-on avoir un tel sourire ? _se demanda le japonais_.*  
  
  
-Je vous présente nos plus sincères excuses_ dit Trowa en s'inclinant légèrement._  
  
  
*Whaouh !Comme il est beau !Je viens de trouver mon âme-soeur !! C'est lui, j'en suis sûr. Oups il faut peut-être que je lui réponde au lieu de le reluquer.*   
  
-Ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas pour si peu. Heero est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira _répondit le blond avec un énorme sourire.  
_  
-Merci d'être aussi compréhensif, Duo est quelqu'un de très énergique et encore c'est pire quand il est avec son jumeau.  
  
-Vous avez un frère jumeau ? _s'extasia Quatre s'adressant au natté.   
_  
-Vi^^Il s'appelle Chris. On est parfaitement identique sauf que moi je garde mes cheveux longs et nattés tandis que les siens sont courts.  
  
  
-Ils sont tout à fait semblables aussi bien physiquement que mentalement à mon grand désespoir.   
  
-Si je comprend bien vous jouez la nounou_ dit Quatre en lui souriant._  
  
-Oui en quelque sorte.  
  
-Je vous plains _répondit l'arabe toujours en lui souriant.  
_  
-Merci c'est gentil de votre part _répondit Trowa, ses yeux s'illuminant pour réponse au sourire de Quatre.  
_  
-Eyh ! Ne m'oubliez pas ! C'est messant de parler de moi en faisant comme si j'étais pas là. Je boude !   
  
-Baka _ne put s'empêcher de dire Heero.  
_  
-Keske t'as dit ?J'ai pas tout compris _demanda l'américain avec une moue adorable._  
  
-J'ai dit baka.  
  
-Traduction steuplé ?  
  
-C'est un mot qui te résume à lui seul.  
  
-Ah je sais ça veut dire sexy !   
  
_Le japonais piqua un fard._  
  
-Même pas en rêve _répondit Heero qui n'en pensait pas un mot.  
_  
-Bon alors ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
-Crétin_ répondit Wufei jusqu'alors rester en dehors de la conversation. _  
  
-T'es méchant Hee-chan !   
  
-Hee quoi ? _L'asiatique piqua un fard monumental en entendant le surnom. Le natté était bien trop désinvolte pour une première rencontre._  
  
-Bah quoi t'aime pas ?  
  
-NON mais pour qui tu te prends ?!!  
  
-Bah t'énerves pas comme ça Hee-chan !   
  
-Cette fois s'en est trop ! Je ne perdrais pas davantage de temps avec ce baka. Je suis là pour passer de bonnes vacances alors tenez- le éloigner de moi _ordonna Heero en tournant les talons, furieux d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid légendaire face à ce jeune homme super sexy aux yeux améthystes. _  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. vacances de rêves 2 : réflexions

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, UA  
  
**couple **: 1&2, 3&4, 5&C  
**  
note **: paroles du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre *...*  
  
**Réponse aux reviews** :   
**  
Supervovo** : kikou^^merci pour ta review^^Et ne t'inquiète pas Wufei ne sera pas tout seul^^  
  
**Tenshi **: Kikou^^Merci pour ta review^^Ton pseudo est très kawai^^  
  
**Yami-rose** : Ohayo^^Merci de tes encouragments^^En espérant que ce chap te plaise^^  
  
**Onna Heera** : kikou miss^^Merci de tous tes compliments^^Vi tout ça s'annonce compliqué... Mais Heero va vite comprendre qu'il s'était trompé sur sa première impression.^^Bisous^^  
  
**Yaonne-san** : salut^^Vi je martyrise un peu Trowa, pour une fois c'est lui qui s'occupe de la tornade^^  
  
**Mangaka** : Kikou^^ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire^^Merci pour toutes tes reviews ces derniers temps^^J'espère que ce chap te plaira^^  
  
**Yuna-chan **: Kikou^^Voilà la suite^^Deux jours pour poster ce chap alors j'ai fait vite comme tu me l'avais demandé^^Enjoy^^  
  
  
**  
  
**  
****

  
  
  
VACANCES DE RÊVE 2

  
  
  
**POV D'HEERO**  
  
Ce genre de réaction ne me correspond vraiment pas. Je sais rester indifférent, cacher mes émotions pour ne pas souffrir. Mais il me fait perdre mon contrôle, je suis sans défense face à son charme et son sourire si chaleureux. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour partager ma vie, il saurait me rendre heureux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comment puis-je dire une chose pareille alors que je ne le connais pas ? Je ne me comprend plus, je vais devoir en parler avec Quatre, car seul je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Quatre a un don pour comprendre les sentiments et il m'aidera avec plaisir, il ne ratera pas une telle occasion pour une fois que je montre mes émotions. C'est pas vrai, je suis gay, j'y crois pas pourtant je suis bel et bien attiré par ce gars, mais peut-être juste à cause de son aspect androgyne. Je pensais pourtant que j'étais hétéro , je suis sûr que c'est à cause du bonbon rose, Réléquelquechose, à force de me courir après, elle m'a dégoûté des femmes ! Je devrais lui faire un procès, ou mieux engagé un tueur à gage pour débarrasser le monde de ce déchet de l'humanité. Enfin bon pour l'instant, je ferais mieux de dormir, après tout on dit que la nuit porte conseil.   
  
  
**POV DE QUATRE**  
  
ça je ne l'avais pas prévu mais comment prévoir qu'on rencontrera son âme-soeur ? Je me suis longtemps préparé pour cette éventualité, je savais que quelqu'un m'était destiné mais je ne pensais pas le rencontrer ici. D'un autre côté, les voyages sont la meilleure façon de rencontrer des petits-amis potentiels. Parcontre je me demande comment Heero va réagir, je suis certain que ce Duo est son âme-soeur. Malheureusement Heero ne connaît rien aux sentiments, ils les refoulent et s'enferment dans une coquille pour se protéger. J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire extérioriser ses sentiments mais il ne veut pas et je le comprend, je ne veux pas le blesser. Wufei et moi avons échouer en essayant de rendre Heero plus réceptif aux sentiments, nous l'avons blesser plus qu'autre chose. Mais je pense que Duo peux le dégeler sans le blesser, s'il lui apporte son amour alors Heero pourra enfin être heureux et c'est ce que je lui souhaite de tout mon coeur. Heero a subi de nombreuses épreuves, il a le droit au bonheur et de toute façon, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de fréquenter quelqu'un d'extraverti comme Duo. Maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen pour les revoir mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas osé leur demander leur adresse. Je me demande bien comment je vais faire, après tout cette île est une île touristique, elle est donc parsemée d'hôtels et de villas. S'ils dorment à l'hôtel, j'ai une chance de les retrouver mais s'ils ont pris une villa, je ne pourrais pas les retrouver. C'est la meilleure, je ne vais pas revoir le plus beau-gosse du monde à cause de ma timidité, je n'étais même pas capable de le regarder sans rougir alors lui demander ses coordonnées encore moins. Je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie, ma timidité a toujours été un énorme défaut mais je n'arrive pas à la surmonter pourtant il le faut car un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que je prenne la succession de mon père. Enfin bon chacun ses défauts, au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je vais aller voir Heero pour l'éclairer sur ces sentiments. Le pauvre doit faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en pensant à Duo, je sens son trouble d'ici.  
  
  
**POV DE WUFEI**  
  
Ces deux idiots sont vraiment des empotés, ils n'ont pas arrêté de baver devant les deux autres gars mais ils ont été incapables de leur demander leur adresse. Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper le coup, bon je vais leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Quatre est dans le couloir, il va sûrement voir Heero, c'est le moment de leur parler.  
  
  
-Heero, puis-je entrer ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Comment ça va ?  
  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour y voir plus clair.  
  
*Il me demande de l'aide ouvertement, c'est que cette histoire doit vraiment beaucoup le travailler.*  
  
  
-Je comprends.  
  
-Tu m'avais l'air très intéressé par le grand brun aux yeux verts, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui en effet _avoua Quatre en rougissant_. Mais il me semble que toi aussi tu étais intéressé par son ami.  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Allons avoue tout à tonton Quatre.  
  
_Le japonais regarda son ami douteusement, c'est qu'il faisait peur avec son air intéressé._  
  
-Je me sens attiré par lui.  
  
-C'est seulement physique ?_ demanda le blond._  
  
-Je ne sais pas _répondit son ami en soupirant_. Et toi tu ressens quoi pour Trowa ?  
  
-C'est mon âme-soeur.   
  
-Tu vas pas un peu vite là ?  
  
-Non je le sens grâce à mon empathie.   
  
-Est-ce que tu as pu lire en Duo ?  
  
-Non j'étais tellement absorbé par Trowa que j'ai oublié tout le reste. Mais son regard était assez explicite, il est clair qu'il est très intéressé par toi.  
  
-Peu importe, de toute façon nous ne les reverrons pas.  
  
-En effet et c'est bien dommage.  
  
-Fais pas cette tête Quatre, tu vas le revoir ton beau brun.  
  
-Wufei ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
  
-Du fait que tu vas m'être reconnaissant à vie et toi aussi Heero.  
  
-J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi _dit Heero d'un ton sarcastique._  
  
-Simple, grâce à moi vous allez enfin trouver les hommes de votre vie.  
  
-Wufei, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui Quatre, je vais bien mais merci de t'inquiéter _lui dit le chinois ironiquement_. Si tu veux tout savoir mon cher, contrairement à vous, j'ai eu le courage de demander les coordonnées de ces jeunes hommes et ils nous ont invité demain soir chez eux.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?!!  
  
-Non c'est plus marrant comme ça, si tu voyais ta tête Quatre.  
  
-Très drôle Wufei. Bon maintenant tout le monde dehors, il faut faire les boutiques.  
  
-C'est hors de question _dirent Heero et Wufei à l'unisson. _  
  
-Oh que si et vous n'avez pas le choix. Aller dehors ou je m'énerve.   
  
_Après une énième boutique visite_  
  
  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Je t'écoute Quatre.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu accepté leur invitation ?  
  
-Tu aurais voulu que je refuse peut-être ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ton geste mais ta réaction m'a étonné.   
  
-Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant ?  
  
-Wufei, tu es quelqu'un de très renfermé, tu ne te lies pas facilement et Heero et moi sommes tes seuls amis. Alors pourquoi avoir créer des liens avec eux ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mes deux meilleurs amis rencontrent leurs âmes-soeurs. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance.  
  
-Merci Wufei _dit Quatre en souriant._  
  
-Hn.  
  
  
**A SUIVRE **  
  
  
  
  



	3. vacances de rêve 3 : le dîner

**auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre **: yaoi, OOC, UA  
  
**couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 5&C  
  
**note** : paroles du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre *...*, et ********* pour ellipses temporelles ou changement de lieu.  
  
  


**VACANCES DE RÊVE 3**

  
  
  
_Le lendemain matin_  
  
-Wufei, il est hors de question que je mette ça _hurla Heero._  
  
-Pourquoi pas ?   
  
-On va dîner, on ne va pas en boite de nuit, espèce de baka.   
  
-Si tu as envie de plaire au natté, il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.  
  
-Mais j'ai l'air d'un stripteaser.  
  
-Peut-être mais c'est mieux que ton habituel débardeur vert et ton spandex _lui répliqua Wufei._  
  
-Du calme vous deux, il faut juste trouver le juste milieu. Wufei a raison Heero, tu ne peux pas te présenter avec tes vêtements habituels.  
  
-Merci Quatre. Toi au moins tu partages mon point de vue.   
  
-D'un autre côté, tu ne peux pas y aller ainsi Heero, tu as vraiment l'air d'un dévergondé.  
  
-Merci Quatre d_it Heero en toisant Wufei d'un air qui voulait dire "je te l'avais dit ! "._  
  
-Heero monte te changer, je t'ai laissé des affaires sur le lit. Wufei, même châtiment pour toi.  
  
-Hn _firent-ils en choeur. _  
  
-Par Allah, faites que ce dîner se passe bien. Bon il est temps que j'aille me changer en espérant qu'ils ne fassent pas d'histoires avec leurs habits.   
  
  
***********  
  
_Chambre d'Heero _  
  
*Heureusement pour moi que Quatre a plus de goût que Wufei se dit Heero, il m'a choisi une tenue classique : chemise blanche en soie et jean bleu délavé, décontract mais pas trop. Je suis stressé comme jamais auparavant, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce beau-gosse et ses yeux si particuliers. J'ai hâte de le revoir même si j'appréhende ce moment. Que vais-je lui dire ? Notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus habituelles. A t-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Ce Trowa est avec lui ou non ? Il ne semblait pas vraiment être ensemble. Je ne sais rien de lui et pourtant il m'obsède. Pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe tant de lui ? *  
  
_************  
  
Chambre de Wufei _  
  
*Quatre a bon goût, c'est une bonne chose pour Heero et moi. Quoique ce tee-shirt est un peu trop moulant à mon goût et il est voyant aussi, le rouge n'est pas une de mes couleurs habituelles mais il faut dire que le pantalon noir fait passer la pilule. Je commence à regretter d'avoir jouer les entremetteurs, après tout je vais là-bas pour tenir la chandelle et cette perspective ne me réjouit pas mais je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour mes deux seuls véritables amis.  
  
*************  
  
_Chambre de Quatre_  
  
*Je n'entend pas de cris, c'est une bonne chose, leurs vêtements doivent leur plaire. Je ressens le stress d'Heero ce qui me rend encore plus nerveux et je ressens aussi le malaise de Wufei, il va falloir que je lui trouve un petit copain, après tout je lui dois bien ça. Il va également falloir que je surveille Heero pour ne pas qu'il prenne la fuite et que donc je tempère les ardeurs de son futur petit-ami. Ce Duo a l'air de quelqu'un qui est très dynamique, extraverti, enjoué, fonceur, tout le contraire de mon ami. Quand à Trowa, il a l'air très calme et sûr de lui, tout mon contraire... Mais j'y pense Duo a un frère jumeau qui sera sûrement présent, je vais essayer de le caser avec Wufei. Duo a dit qu'ils avaient le même caractère et le même physique. Du côté physique, c'est parfait, Chris va plaire à mon ami chinois. Parcontre sa personnalité va poser problème... Wufei est quelqu'un qui s'emporte facilement, c'est d'ailleurs dû à son éducation dont les principes fondamentaux sont honneur, justice, travail et sérieux. Or si Chris est comme Duo, ces notions doivent lui être étrangères, il doit prendre la vie comme elle vient et vivre au jour le jour, être complètement insouciant... Mais après tout, les contraires s'attirent et l'espoir fait vivre... *  
  
  
***************  
  
_Heure du dîner_  
  
  
-Bonsoir entrez.  
  
_Quatre crut qu'il allait mourir en voyant comme Trowa était beau dans son jean délavé et son t-shirt blanc à col V moulant.   
_  
-Merci de votre invitation, c'est très gentil de nous accueillir chez vous malgré l'épisode de notre première rencontre _lui dit Quatre ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir à la vue de ses yeux émeraudes posés sur lui._  
  
-C'est à nous de vous remercier pour avoir accepté cette invitation dont le but est d'oublier le malentendu de la première rencontre et aussi de faire connaissance.   
  
-Whaou !! Tro-man, depuis quand tu parles autant ?_ s'exclama Duo qui passa une main sur le front du français._ Pourtant t'as pas de fièvre ! T'as quand même pas fumer la moquette ? _Duo s'aperçut enfin de la présence des invités. _Ah ! Je comprend mieux, la présence du beau petit blondinet te rend loquace. C'est cool !! Eh Chris vient voir, Trowa rougit c'est trop meugnon ! Maieuh !! Tro-man t'es mêssant, pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?  
  
-Tais-toi pour une fois_ lui répliqua Trowa passablement honteux de l'audace de son ami._  
  
-Bah alors tro-chan on tape mon frangin ?  
  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!  
  
-Bah bien sûr que si ! En tout cas t'as bon goût, ce blondinet a l'air d'un ange. C'est de lui dont t'as rêvé hier soir ?   
  
-Je crois bien que t'as raison Chris, avec les gémissements qu'il poussait, ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve érotique avec son ange blond.   
  
-DUO !!! _crièrent en choeur Trowa et Quatre.  
_  
-Viiiiiiii _répondit-il avec son air d'innocent incarné._  
  
-Et si nous passions à table _proposa Trowa, évitant de regarder Quatre en se rappelant de son rêve._  
  
-Avec plaisir _répondit Quatre. _  
  
-Ouais super idée tro-man, j'ai grave la dalle, t'es d'accord avec moi, Chris ?  
  
-Ouais !! Moi aussi j'ai la super dalle !! Let's go everybody !! It's time for lunch !! _répondit Chris avec la même énergie que son frère.  
_  
  
*Par Allah, Chris a le même caractère que son frère, je vais avoir du mal à le caser avec Wufei !* Quatre se tourna alors vers Wufei. *Peut-être que je vais avoir moins de mal que prévu ! Wufei est quasiment en train de baver tandis qu'Heero dévore Duo du regard, se dernier se déhanchant allègrement attirant l'attention de mon ami japonais. Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! *  
  
  
-J'espère que personne n'a rien contre la cuisine française ? _demanda Trowa._  
  
-Moi j'aurais préféré des frites et des steaks _répondit Du_o.  
  
-Et moi des pizzas _ajouta Chris._  
  
-Vous n'avez aucun goût culinaire _se défendit Trowa_.  
  
-Pour nous, cela ne pose aucun problème. Avez-vous besoin d'une quelconque aide ? _demanda poliment Quatre._  
  
-Non merci, après tout vous êtes nos invités. Duo et chris vont m'aider, n'est-ce pas les gars ?  
  
-Mouais _répondirent-ils sans grande conviction_.   
  
-Asseyez-vous et faites comme chez vous. Nous allons apporter le dîner.  
  
-Bien merci Trowa _dit Quatre en souriant de son sourire angélique._  
  
-...  
  
-Bah alors Trowa, t'es tout rouge, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
-Non Duo tout va bien, allons chercher le dîner.  
  
-Tu sais Trowa, mon frère a raison, t'es tout rouge, tu serais quand même pas malade, hein mon chou ?  
  
_Trowa passablement énervé les tira tous deux vers la cuisine.  
_  
********************  
  
_Dans la cuisine_  
  
-Vous vous trouvez drôle tous les deux ?  
  
-Du calme Tro-man, on te donne juste un coup de main, n'est-ce pas Chris ?  
  
-Tout à fait frangin.  
  
-Continuez comme ça et vous allez me le payer cher, il me semble que vous êtes tous deux intéressés par les amis de Quatre.   
  
-C'est vrai. J'aimerai bien décoincer le japonais, il a vraiment un balai dans le cul. Bien que notre première rencontre ait été un fiasco, je pense pouvoir me le faire.  
  
-Duo, ne parle pas comme ça.  
  
-Trowa a raison, ce serait bien que pour une fois tu respectes ton petit-ami.  
  
-Ouais vous inquiètez pas; celui-là est particulier, je vais avoir du mal à l'obtenir et le jeu en vaut la chandelle alors je pense que cette fois ça ne sera pas une aventure d'un soir... Je suis prêt à envisager une vraie relation avec ce beau-gosse.  
  
-Ravi de l'entendre Duo.  
  
-Ouais je suis super content pour toi frangin.  
  
-Pas si vite petit-frère, il me semble que toi aussi tu es très intéressé par le chinois.  
  
-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.  
  
-Allons les rejoindre et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera proposa Trowa.  
  
-Ok _firent-ils en choeur en brandissant les deux doigts du V de la victoire._  
  
  
***************  
  
_Dans le salon_  
  
-Wufei, il semble que Chris est très intéressé par toi et que c'est réciproque.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Quatre.  
  
-Alors pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de baver ? _demanda Heero._  
  
-Tu bavais tout autant devant son frère _répliqua Wufe_i.  
  
-C'est vrai mais je ne le cache pas.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas le cacher à ce stade-là.  
  
-Hn _grogna Heero.  
_  
-Calmez-vous tous les deux, ils reviennent.  
  
-Ton empathie ? _demanda le japonais._  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Le dîner est servi _annonça Trowa._  
  
-Tout semble délicieux s'émerveilla Quatre. C'est toi qui a tout préparé, Trowa ?  
  
-Oui en effet.  
  
-Dans ce cas félicitations.  
  
-Merci Quatre.  
  
_Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombres, les questions étaient des plus banales, seul les regards comptaient et rendaient les paroles superflues. Tout le monde apprit à se connaître et la soirée termina dans une atmosphère détendue et amicale mais les couples ne s'étaient toujours pas fo_rmés quand le dîner s'acheva.  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  



End file.
